S-[2-([[1-(2-ethylbutyl)cyclohexyl]carbonyl]amino) phenyl] 2-methylpropanethioate has been shown to be an inhibitor of CETP activity in humans (de Grooth et al., Circulation, 105, 2159-2165 (2002)) and rabbits (Shinkai et al., J. Med. Chem., 43, 3566-3572 (2000); Kobayashi et al., Atherosclerosis, 162, 131-135 (2002); and Okamoto et al., Nature, 406 (13), 203-207 (2000)). S-[2-([[1-(2-ethylbutyl)cyclohexyl]carbonyl]amino) phenyl] 2-methylpropanethioate has been shown to increase plasma HDL cholesterol in humans (de Grooth et al., supra) and in rabbits (Shinkai et al., supra; Kobayashi et al., supra; Okamoto et al., supra). Moreover, S-[2-([[1-(2-ethylbutyl)cyclohexyl]carbonyl]amino) phenyl] 2-methylpropanethioate has been shown to decrease LDL cholesterol in humans (de Grooth et al., supra) and rabbits (Okamoto et al., supra). Additionally, S-[2-([[1-(2-ethylbutyl)cyclohexyl]carbonyl]amino)phenyl] 2-methylpropanethioate inhibits the progression of atherosclerosis in rabbits (Okamoto et al., supra).